Over the last decade there has been a large increase in demand for video-streaming services. These streaming services are often provided by content distribution networks that utilize one or more data centers to facilitate content delivery. Each data center will typically include a large array of hardware that enables the data center to service a large number of users concurrently in a reliable manner. Nonetheless, there will typically be a limit to the number of user requests that a data center can service at a given time. Once a data center has reached its limit, it will not be able to service subsequently received user requests until past service requests are completed. As will be appreciated, frequent or recurring service denials in a data center can damage the reputation of the data center as a service provider. Techniques are therefore needed for reducing the probability of service denials within data centers, content distribution networks, and similar systems. Techniques are also needed for enhancing a level of service provided to users associated with data centers and content distribution networks.